


【果珍】半透蓝-13

by camellia528



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 虚得慌...





	【果珍】半透蓝-13

十三.

“...不许..不许往里面摸…”

昏暗的室内吹进股混着热汽的风，乱七八糟皱皱巴巴的床单上，被压住的金硕珍也喘得乱七八糟的。

他搞不清楚是哪里湿得厉害，好像哪里都湿得很厉害，尝到了被搅弄的甜头，下面已然春潮弥漫。

可仅仅是手指，这真羞耻，他还哀求着，不成样子。

“呀..”

他夹紧了腿不让少年的中指钻得更深，那手太不老实，一戳一戳得好像要从下面捅到他的心房，还粗粗的用力气揉。

“你下去…下去…”

金硕珍委屈，今天天气热，他本来要帮田柾国做次晚饭，才兴高采烈得端出烤鱼撕了块给人尝，手指就被叼住了，人也被拖进卧室。

少年的耳朵现在也不可爱了，立得直直的，像闻着香的猫，把最爱的鱼肚子翻过来摆弄，舔那最软最滑的地方。

金硕珍是蹬不动田柾国的，他最知道这个道理，可一热起来他就有些性子，心里麻麻颤颤的，身上越舒服越要挣脱。可少年急急得亲他，亲他耳边，话音孩子气得要命。

“我给你摸摸，摸摸舒服，你脸都红了，下面软软的好多水。”

这混账话！金硕珍呜咽着，脸更红了，他瘦但是身上有些肉，现在被紧紧抱着就挤出来些许，被情欲和少年坚硬的臂弯困住了才有的美，如今都透在他的眼眸和身体。

一开始那手指还只是浸入湿润柔软中轻轻抽插，后来似乎都要被那水浸透了，越来越深的摸，摸得下面湿漉漉的噗嗤噗嗤，金硕珍都不好意思听。

好像自从那里被少年摸过就坏掉了，总会特别湿，尤其田柾国的手靠近揉他肚子里，他腿根来回蹭蹭就察觉到黏黏得不对劲。

“...呜..你怎么这么讨厌…”

感觉小腿肚都开始抖起来，金硕珍不干了，哽咽着去拨田柾国的手，下面被他手指磨得太热了，出入间揉到红软小巧的凸起，活活揉硬了，让他浑身颤栗着几乎要高潮。

“…啊，别碰那…痛…”

好像感应到哪处对金硕珍来讲最为敏感，少年把指尖停留在那处凸起，指腹按着揉了几下，速度越来越快，嘴唇却奉上纯真的吻，把恋人因高潮骤然而至所涌出的泪水含入口中。

田柾国想起幼年在野地里看见的花骨朵，他不懂怎么让花盛开，就小心咬在嘴里，忍不住嚼了几下，最后苦得酸得满嘴，怪难受的。

现在他明白了，咬是不对的，轻轻的舔着花朵，再含进嘴里才好，那样流出的蜜会是甜的。喝了会诱发原始冲动的情欲，让他想起那些遵照本能的奔跑，毫不掩饰的，他有那份野性。

凶猛而来时，却被爱人的柔软甜美所包容融化，变成了一只小小蜜蜂。

采蜜时，把花蜜先吸进口中，大自然教会他的这些，他都用在了金硕珍身上，以此来知道金硕珍更多的美。

这次田柾国也很积极的戴上套，他发现怎么弄都是疼，但只要埋进那处软腻的肉洞，痛就无所谓了。

反倒是金硕珍，常心疼的去摸摸少年勃发的性器，柔软指尖在做纯良无知的勾引。

“…勒不勒？”

“最大号还是勒，没关系，现在好舒服。”

田柾国终于插了进去，舒服得叹了口长长的气，也如愿听到金硕珍绵长的哽咽，忍不住更用力的捅深些。好舒服，舒服得他恨不得把金硕珍变得小一些一直藏在怀里带在身上。

才没多会，金硕珍又哆嗦着唇瓣迎来新的高潮，无穷无尽的快感都源于下面的抽插与揉弄，他被钉在田柾国身子底下无助的哼，鼻尖出的声儿都娇娇的，田柾国爱听，兴奋得亲他唇瓣，忍不住的问。

“好舒服，小月亮舒服吗？”

金硕珍越不吭声，他越卖力的往里埋弄抽送，把人顶得眼里泪水摇摇欲坠。

“舒服…舒服的…但不能再做了，你停一会..我..”

攀住田柾国的肩膀，金硕珍有些急促的求着，快感强烈得他有些怕，田柾国做得越来越凶，一下下戳得好狠，忽然碰到哪处，糜红的软肉紧紧收缩，金硕珍哭着叫出了声，体内好像有什么湿湿得喷出来，一部分冲到少年不肯停歇的茎头，一部分流了出来。

田柾国也被这热乎乎的液体喷得舒爽，本来下面就被咬得厉害，他往深里送，再几下终于射了出来。

“小月亮下面都湿透了。”

他亮着眼睛去吮吸金硕珍的泪水，亲密得安抚那双失神的眼睛，可还不愿意从对方体内抽出来，那里太舒服了，他不舍得出来。

缓了好一会，金硕珍才感觉到什么，他用手去摸下身，脸本来就通红，现在简直要熟透了。  
肿胀肉软的穴还裹着少年没消停完全的性器，尽管只是摸着都觉得淫糜，要这么继续下去怕得再来一次，金硕珍忙拍拍田柾国的后背。

“再一会好不好？”

田柾国还不满足的蹭着金硕珍的脸，他这一动也牵扯到下面，金硕珍摇摇头，表示自己再受不住，这才结束了性欲的交缠。

但没能结束的是体内的感觉，金硕珍楞了楞，手指摸到的液体放在眼前，除却春潮漫溢的水，还有什么白而粘稠的，他转瞬明白了怎么回事。

“田柾国，你怎么又把套磨破？你故意的…！”

“没没我没有，破了吗？我看看。”

田柾国这才发现，果然是最前端破了，射出的精液都顺着那条柔软且狭窄的路子缓缓流出，黏黏的白铺展在嫩嫩的红上，情色得冲击着他的视觉和心底防线。

有一种冲动，他忽然就笑开了，天真热情却有种意外的成熟。情欲的交合甜蜜黏稠，弄得空气里也满是湿乎乎的味道。田柾国知道金硕珍没有多气，也知道两人心里想到了一处。

“小月亮给我生小宝宝吧，好不好啊？好不好？”

与其说想要一个孩子，不如说他想要一个属于金硕珍和自己的孩子，所以迎合了爱的澎湃与私念，想说点心底的话。

“以后你抱着小宝宝，我抱着你，你软乎乎的，小宝宝也软乎乎的。”

“我知道了，你就是故意的…”

被少年抱着哄着，金硕珍气鼓了腮帮，被春潮晕染的眼迷离而明媚，软软的化了开来。

“不是的，不是故意的..你不喜欢就算了，下次我戴两个，不，三个。”

“三个？吹牛！”

“没有没有！”

就这样，入夜了，他们还缠着彼此说悄悄话，好像说不完似的。

TBC

***...喜欢的话请给我留言！


End file.
